


Enough

by haganenoheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphelion Zine 2017, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omegaverse, klance, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: Keith is a high society Omega whose parents are desperate to have him married off to someone, anyone, who would tolerate him. That’s when Lance, the world’s weirdest Alpha, comes along.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my piece for the VLD [Aphelion Zine](https://aphelionzine.tumblr.com)! Finally posting it online! Thank you to everyone who bought the zine and contributed to creating it!

Keith really didn’t want to do this. He sat with his back towards his bedroom door, shoulders hunched over, his eyes blankly fixed on the opposite wall. They were going to have to use a crowbar to pry him out of his seat. At least, that was what he kept telling himself; he knew that he would probably go willingly. Well, perhaps not entirely _willingly_ but there wasn’t exactly another option.  

His mother had made it damn clear to him that this would be his last chance.

The last suitor he would see before they carted him off to some asylum for defective Omegas. Or worse, a monastery. He shuddered to think of himself in the habit. Back when he was younger, when the courting had only just begun, he had been rather under the impression that such a thing could never happen to him. That he would be able to weasel his way out of the Arrangement and simply go on living his life as the only Omega son of the Kogane family. Although in his defense, his tutors had always hinted at his ignorance throughout most of his life.

That did not deter him from being smart enough to drive away every single man who came knocking on their door, hungry for his family’s money. He had played pranks, tricks, and even went as far as acting like a complete child and belched in front of them. Keith even drove one of his unfortunate suitors to near-suicide by making him tiptoe on the ledge of his bedroom balcony; ready to take a nosedive in return for the promise of marriage. Was it evil of him? Perhaps. Had it been effective? Quite.

His parents had grown so exasperated that by the time his eighteenth birthday rolled around, the rules confining him to the estate had become extremely strict. He couldn’t as much as sneeze in the direction of the city. All his shopping was now done for him. The only way he could even catch a glimpse of life outside the tall cement walls of the mansion was through the bulletproof glass of his personal car whenever he was carted around to fancy dinner parties and charity events by his family. His parents no longer trusted him enough to let him drive himself. Therefore, he was driven by a man named Ulaz, whose watchful eyes stared him down through the rearview mirror every time. Keith knew for a fact that Ulaz reported everything back to his parents — as did his manservant, his maids, his chef; all of them were much too comfortable living under the Koganes’ roof to allow themselves any disobedience.

Time was ticking by fast, and the business world was running out of heirs who were crazy enough to want Keith as their betrothed.

In a last-ditch attempt to make sure the family conglomerate stayed afloat and was passed on to a new Alpha when the time was right, his parents skipped the courting procedure and went straight to business.

Keith was getting married in ten minutes.

And he had no clue who his future husband might be.

The door slid open with a quiet whoosh and Keith bristled in irritation.

“I told you, I’m not going—,"

“You’re rude, you know that? Making me wait out there with our parents and the priest raring to go.”

He turned around to see the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

Clad impeccably in a dark gray suit, a tie, and a fucking lapel pin with his family crest on it, was Lance McClain. _Those McClains,_ Keith’s mother had used to say. Those McClains, who refused to give into the rigid social norms of higher society; whose patriarch had taken ill several years ago and died, leaving his widowed Omega wife to run the family business — a practice almost unheard of. This untraditional and worse, unprofessional, way of handling things did not sit well with the business elite of Altea; thus, the McClains had been de facto excluded from any and all social engagements.

Keith’s parents were desperate.

Lance didn’t look all that different from the pictures Keith had seen in various publications on the HoloStream. He was lanky, tall, and somewhat arrogant-looking. He had an upturned nose and a sarcastic lift to the corner of his mouth. He leaned casually against the doorframe, watching Keith with clear amusement and a pinch of exasperation.

Keith stood up, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Then, don’t wait. I already told you I'm not getting married today, and that's final,” he replied tersely.

“You know, you really should smile more,” Lance said, striding into the room like he owned the place. Keith recoiled visibly. He hated people like that, especially when they encroached on his personal space.

“You should really think twice before approaching me,” he warned, his hand slipping into the pocket of his dress pants to pull out the antique letter opener he’d swiped from his father’s desk this morning. Not exactly the most intimidating weapon, but it would have to do.

Lance whistled, clearly not about to be scared off by that.

“You’re not as scary as the others say,” he commented, still walking towards Keith, hands in his pockets, shoulders loose.

“The others?“

“You know, the other three-hundred or so guys who were too weak to handle you.”

Keith _tsked_ in irritation.

“I never asked anyone to _handle_ me. Much less you, of all people,” he growled.

“You know who I am, then?“ Lance asked, positively growing taller as he did. Keith scoffed — he knew the type: attention-seeking, self-centered momma’s boys had graced this very floor many, many times. And every time, they ended up getting their asses kicked and their courtship denied.

“Of course, I know who you are. Lance McClain, of the McClain freaks,” Keith spat. Lance's smirk seemed to freeze on his face for a moment, and that in itself was already a small victory.

“Kitty’s got claws,” he drawled.

Keith tensed up, clutching the letter opener tighter in his hand.

“Wanna try me?“

Lance’s laughter echoed off the walls of Keith’s bedroom, making the Omega starkly aware of his surroundings: the walls were suddenly too close, and so was Lance. Before he knew it, Lance’s hand had wrapped around his wrist, making him loosen his hold on his weapon.

“Oh, I’d _love_ to try you.”

Lance’s voice was suddenly very, very commanding. It was cloyingly sweet but something in it made Keith’s knees shaky. Fucking Alphas.

_How did he get so close?_

“ _Sample_ you, even.”

_Why does his breath smell like licorice?_

Lance was so close now that looking at him _hurt_ , making Keith see double. He tried to step back, only to be pulled back, closer still. Frozen, he looked up at the taller man, his breath still in his chest. He felt like a bug about to get squished by a massive army boot.

Lance’s face seemed to soften.

“There’s no need to fear me. You know, you could probably take me in a fight,” he said, finally letting go of Keith’s wrist.

The smaller man swallowed thickly.

“I doubt it,” he murmured. He was glad that he couldn't really smell Lance — he could smell the licorice, he could smell the detergent on his clothes. What he couldn't smell was what was probably making his knees weak — the dominant, overpowering scent of a young Alpha at his peak.

“Well, how about you and I tie the _knot_ and find out?“

Keith looked at the Alpha incredulously.

“Was that a pun?“

Lance burst out laughing, slapping Keith on the back heartily. He stepped away, still giggling in a way that was _not_ befitting of a young heir to his family’s fortune.

“Bet your ass it was,” he said, grinning at the Omega — openly, warmly, as if he really meant it. The sincerity of it confused Keith. All the others who'd come here in hopes of someday running the Kogane empire had been stiff-necked, pampered, arrogant shits.

This one laughed like a madman and made sexual puns that would make any respectable Alpha sneer.

“So how ‘bout it, Kitten?“ Lance said when he calmed down.

His eyes were so fucking alive.

“Don’t call me that,” Keith murmured irritably.

“Why? It suits you.” Lance shrugged as he stepped around Keith, and gave the room a swift glance. He hummed as he took in the living conditions of his betrothed.

“Bars on the windows?“ He asked, pointing his thumb.

“Extra precautions.” Those had been put in place after the balcony-jumping incident.

“They scared you’re gonna jump or something?“ Lance cocked his head to the side, frowning for the first time.

Keith rolled his eyes. He was many things, but suicidal he was not.

“No, I almost made an Alpha prick jump once, so they’re paranoid now.”

Lance laughed even harder at that. God only knew why he was so amused, but Keith wasn't complaining.

“Man, those Alphas were desperate,” Lance commented.

“Most Alphas are.”

“I can tell why,” the taller man said, stepping into Keith's personal space again. Before the Omega could protest, his hair was being flicked back, and Lance's nose was inches away from his neck.

“You smell amazing.”

He  _hated_ this. The fact that his stash of suppressants had been discovered and taken away, effectively making him stink up the entire mansion. Wherever he went, people turned their heads to look at him, all because he apparently smelled good. When his first heat had hit, leaving him panting and whimpering in his king-sized bed with only his two hands for company, all staff had been dismissed. All because of his magnetic Omega smell.

Lance, on the other hand, was wearing some sort of powerful blocker — unlike the other Alphas Keith had seen.

“Why can’t I smell you?“

The Alpha grinned, leaning back on his heels as he watched Keith carefully.

“Because I don’t want you to do this because you feel compelled to do so by my scent.”

“Oh?“ Keith asked, suspicious.

“I want you to do it based on my incredible charm and good looks.”

The Omega elbowed Lance in the ribs, just causing the man to laugh again even as he doubled over.

“You’re an idiot,” Keith informed him. Lance shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’ve been called worse. Not by pretty little things like you, but—“

“Call me pretty again, and we'll have a problem,” Keith growled. Lance put his hands up in a gesture of peace.

“Is beautiful better?“

Keith gave him a _look._

“Fine, fine, sexy it is, then!“

Somehow, the two of them ended up wrestling on the sofa, with Keith astride Lance's midriff, crumpling up their perfectly pressed suits. Lance just laughed even as Keith tried to pin his hands down, wiggling his legs like a maniac. The letter opener lay forgotten on the floor.

“Take… that… back!“ Keith snarled at the Alpha, who only offered a smirk in response, managing to sit up and push back against Keith’s onslaught.

“Never!“

Keith had no idea how the tables had turned and he’d ended up pinned beneath the Alpha in just a split-second, their faces just an inch apart, panting for breath. He was pretty sure his suit was crumpled, and his hair was probably a mess. But the more pressing issue was that having an Alpha pinning him down, the way Lance was doing, could not possibly feel this… nice.

Even if said Alpha was a dork. With a pretty decent sense of humor.

“C’mon, Kitty,” Lance teased, making Keith thrash beneath him. “You know, I’m not your worst option.”

Keith paused at that. He stilled as he looked up at Lance, whose flushed face and bright eyes seemed to exude life. Was this the product of his parents’ laissez-faire attitude? Was this what real freedom looked like?

“You know, I’m kind of offended that you’re taking this long to think about it.”

Keith kneed Lance in the ribs.

* * *

First times were designed to be awkward. Especially first times involving two people whose amount of sexual experience could be measured with a teaspoon.

Keith watched as Lance stepped out of the bathroom, naked except for the flushed cheeks and robe covering him. The Omega’s hands twisted the blanket anxiously, his eyes anywhere but on the Alpha in front of him.

Part of him wished he had never gone through with it: that he hadn't been lured in by Lance's promise of freedom, his stupid fucking jokes, and his boisterous smile. But he had — his tutors were definitely accurate in saying that he was not the brightest child.

And now they had a matching set of rings on their fingers and a first night to survive.

He didn’t remember how he had gotten here. He had stumbled through his vows, ignored Lance’s, received a quick peck on his lips, which had made him blush to the roots of his hair, and then zoned out for the entirety of the reception. Finally, they had been allowed to leave by their parents. Keith’s had given him looks that said  _don’t mess it up._ Lance’s mother had wolf-whistled at the two of them as they left to general applause.

“So… what do you think?“

Keith shook himself out of his reverie. Right. He glanced up at his new husband cautiously before breathing in just enough to taste the air.

It hit him like a freight train.

“Fuck,” he breathed.

Lance smelled good. Weird, but good. So good, in fact, that Keith now knew why the Alpha had chosen to wear the blockers for their wedding. Not only Keith but all the other unattached Omegas in the vicinity would have probably thrown themselves at him, ass up, the moment he stepped into the room.

Lance scratched the back of his head, looking kind of bashful.

“Yeah, I know, it’s a bit strong,” he said, glancing at the floor. This was the first time the cockiness had all but evaporated, leaving him almost exposed, in a way. He looked younger at that moment.

Keith was beginning to appreciate him.

“A bit?“ He snorted. “You smell like a fucking wet dream.”

Lance shrugged uncomfortably.

“I guess? I don’t know, all I know is that my mom would always tell me to _cover that shit up_ unless I wanted to get someone knocked up before I graduated school,” he said, as he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. Keith snorted.

“At least you went to school.”

Lance gave him a pained look.

“Mom insisted I had to go,” he explained, “since he didn’t have the same opportunities, being… you know, an Omega and all.”

“Your mom is fucking awesome,” Keith said, kicking back to lie on top of the crisp sheets. The nervousness and his teenage curiosity made it hard for him to concentrate on this conversation. “I can’t believe he actually took over and kicked ass.”

Lance grinned, lying down on his back next to Keith. He lifted up his hand, examining the new ring on his finger.

“Mom’s… special, I guess? But yeah, he’s awesome.”

“I wish my mom were anywhere near as cool,” Keith said with a sigh. “But no, it's _Keith, you need to sit up, Keith, you need to act like a lady, Keith this, Keith that._ I never catch a break.”

“Maybe that’s his way of showing that he loves you?“ Lance suggested. The Omega gave him a doubtful look.

“If he loved me, he wouldn’t have forced me to marry someone I didn’t even know.”

“In his defense, my mom did the same. Then again, I didn’t really object,” Lance replied. Keith frowned at him.

“Meaning?“

Lance went suspiciously quiet. Keith poked him in the cheek with his forefinger.

“La-a-ance!“

The taller man heaved a long-suffering sigh in response.

“I might have… researched you a little,” he mumbled, glancing away. Keith felt his mouth stretch into a smirk even though he was probably just as embarrassed as Lance was.

“You stalked me on the HoloStream, didn’t you?“ He asked accusingly. Lance huffed.

“So, what if I did? It’s not a crime to want to know what your fiancé looks like!“ He protested. Keith grinned wider, flipping over so that his chin was lying on Lance’s chest.

“You really do think I’m pretty, don’t you?“ He mused. Lance rolled his eyes.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!“

“And you want me to be your pretty wife.”

“You _are_ my pretty wife,” Lance drawled, making Keith press his chin down harder to elicit a quiet, _ow,_ from the Alpha.

“God, you’re such a dork.”

“Hey, you gotta admit, we can make some very pretty babies,” Lance joked.

Keith's stomach dropped, and he immediately pulled back, frowning. He really, really didn't want to have to think about something like that, especially not on his first night with a perfect stranger. A stranger who had every legal right to demand that Keith bear his children.

Realizing his mistake, Lance sat up as well, his brows furrowed.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Uh, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Sure, you did,” Keith said with a sigh. “It’s… whatever. I know we have to do it. And if you want to, then I have no choice—“

“Of _course_ you have a choice!“

Surprised, purple eyes met blue. _That_ was a first. Lance’s face was tense with emotion, his jaw stiff.

“Of course you have a choice. I'm not going to… fuck, Keith, I'm not going just to order you to have a baby for me. That's something we gotta work on together. And definitely not _now_.”

Keith’s frown deepened.

“You’re the weirdest Alpha ever.”

Lance seemed to relax at that.

“I know,” he said, a small grin on his face. “But now, I’m _your_ weird Alpha.”

Keith sighed deeply.

“It's probably still going to happen, you know? I'm not on birth control anymore. Mom took it away from me,” he murmured. “So if we… you know, do _it_ , then there’s a chance—“

“Then we won’t do it,” Lance said brightly. Keith just gaped at him.

“What?“ The Alpha shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s not like we can’t do _other_ stuff.”

Keith rolled his eyes, even though his heart was hammering away at a mile a minute.

“You really don’t want to have sex with me?“ He asked, still not quite believing the Alpha wouldn’t jump him right then and there.

It had become a pattern that Lance would suddenly get very, very close to him very, very fast. Suddenly, his thumb was on Keith’s bottom lip, tracing the curve of it gently as the blue-eyed man looked at him intently.

“I know I do,” he whispered. “But tomorrow. Or even later. When you start your birth control again. And when you feel like you're ready. Okay?“

Keith looked back at him blankly.

“Uh… okay,” he mumbled. “But what about—“

The rest of that sentence went unheard as Lance closed the space between them and pressed his lips to his own.

It was immediately apparent that neither of them excelled at this. Keith was pretty sure that he had bitten Lance’s tongue at least twice, and there was drool sliding down his chin that was absolutely not sexy in any way, shape, or form. But kissing Lance was never supposed to be beautiful. Kissing Lance was like talking to him — it was messy, it was fun, it was  _happy_. Keith’s hands cupped Lance’s face as he tried to take control of the kiss, and Lance pulled him closer, right into his lap.

It was the feeling of their nether regions making contact that pulled them apart. Keith felt himself tremble in Lance’s arms as they tried to regain control of their breathing.

“Uh… was that good?“ Lance whispered, his lips brushing Keith’s as he spoke.

The Omega smiled.

Really, truly smiled.

“Someday,” he breathed, “we’re gonna make some very pretty, pretty babies.”

“Someday,” Lance breathed back, his hands cradling Keith’s face as if he was the most precious thing Lance had ever touched. Perhaps that was the case. Perhaps, Keith was the only luxury Lance had never been able to get his hands on.

Maybe this worked both ways, Keith thought absently to himself as he took initiative, pressing his lips to Lance’s this time. He moaned softly at the clash of teeth, the inexperience both of them brought into it — and the sweetness, the unbearable softness of exploration.

He knew they were going to have to do proper research on how to actually, uh… _do the do,_ as Lance would put it. But for now, he settled for the good old principle that practice makes perfect.

They fell asleep, together, with their bathrobes still on. Keith had thrown his leg over Lance’s, draping himself over the Alpha as he settled down for the night.

Someday, they would have to think about babies. Their family fortune. The injustice of the world they were living in. Someday, they would have to sit down and have a serious conversation about their relationship. They would argue a lot. They would probably get on each other’s nerves.

For now, though, this was enough.


End file.
